PV solar panels use photovoltaic technology to generate electricity from ultraviolet light and other sources of solar radiation. Generally, PV solar cells do not have an on/off switch. In other words, if the PV solar panel (or, more specifically, the grouping of solar cells within the PV solar panel) is exposed to ultraviolet light or other sources of solar radiation, the PV solar panel generates electricity. This can create a hazard when maintenance is being performed on certain parts of a PV solar system. Particularly, an electrical hazard can be created when maintenance is being performed on a PV solar system and such maintenance involves working with electrical components of the PV solar system.